


Soups On

by Musafir



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Love, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Gen, Protective Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 23:13:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18353690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musafir/pseuds/Musafir
Summary: Sometimes Klaus finds it difficult to finish his food. Fortunately his brothers are always around to help him. Whether he wants it or not.





	Soups On

**THREE**

 

Ben coming back to life was hands down the best thing that happened ever. Klaus would fight anyone that said differently. Having Ben with him was like winning the lottery, getting a lifetime supply of drugs, and being promised a magic instant hangover cure pill all in one. 

 

But. 

 

There were instances that Klaus would admit, under the threat of torture, that he could occasionally,  _ momentarily _ , do without. It didn’t mean, in any shape way or form that he wished Ben wasn’t  _ here _ . It just meant that sometimes he missed it when Ben was a little less corporeal. _ Still there _ , just less...stronger than him and less stubborn than him.

 

Like when it came to Ben’s obsession with making sure that Klaus ate enough. Somehow he managed to rope Diego into it and now Klaus spent every mealtime actually at the table, being stared down, handed a new fork every time he flung his away, and threatened with a glucose drip if he did not finish everything on his plate. 

 

Five joined in on the fun when Klaus did something to really piss him off.

 

It was exhausting. 

 

When he was a ghost, Ben used to nag Klaus constantly about his decisions to put drugs above food. Now that he was corporeal, Ben didn’t nag. Ben enforced. 

 

“Can we get up now?” Klaus asked hopefully. He dropped his spoon onto the table and leaned back into Ben. Sometimes cuddling Ben got him to be more lenient. Being a ghost for so many decades really made him crave touch and he was generally willing to put whatever he was doing aside to accommodate a hug. Klaus exploited this fact shamelessly to get what he wanted. 

 

He would say that it worked about thirty percent of the time. 

 

Ben’s arms around his waist shifted as he leaned forward and dropped his chin onto Klaus’s shoulder. His front was a steady line of blessed heat against Klaus’s back. A huff of laughter stirred some of the longer strands of hair at the nape of Klaus’s neck, and then Ben, quite sadistically in Klaus’s opinion, picked up the spoon and handed it back to Klaus. 

 

“Almost there.” He encouraged. 

 

“It’s been an hour.” Klaus whined, wiggling against the grip halfheartedly. 

 

“Yes. And that should tell you something.” Ben said, patiently. 

 

“Didn’t you and Diego have some training or something to do today?” Klaus prompted hopefully. He dropped the spoon back onto the plate again. 

 

“We did, about ten minutes ago.” Ben said easily. He reached for the spoon again and pressed it into Klaus’s hand, helping him curl his fingers around the stem. “I’m sure he’ll figure out what's going on soon enough.” 

 

As if on cue, Diego walked into the kitchen wearing unstained loose workout clothes. He rolled with the scene in front of him with an easy acceptance and strode towards them with an amused grin. 

 

Fuck. 

 

Ben alone, Klaus could potentially crack. Going up against two brothers was damn near impossible as they basically fed off of each other’s righteous energy of What Was Best For Klaus. 

 

Klaus surged forward, trying to break Ben’s grip on him with surprise, and silently cursed him out when Ben just laughed and tightened his grip, yanking Klaus back securely against his chest. In front of them, Diego cracked a smile. 

 

“Figured this was what was going on.” Diego said with a smirk. “Where ya going, Klaus?”  

 

Klaus threw the spoon at him. Diego twitched left and let it sail past him harmlessly, to Klaus’s ultimate disappointment.

 

“Be nice.” Ben scolded, right next to Klaus’s ear. His arms tightened in warning against Klaus’s rib cage.  

 

“We need to work on your aim, little brother.” Diego drawled. “Maybe you should join us in the gym.” 

 

“He needs to finish first.” Ben reminded them all helpfully. 

 

“Let me go, I’m not hungry. Its cold. I’ll finish it later.” Klaus said petulantly, ignoring the new spoon that Diego retrieved. 

 

He silently vowed to throw it at Diego’s head and not miss this time. Diego did not hand him the spoon. Instead, he pulled a chair out and sat next to them. Ben kicked out with one foot and turned their chair to face him, dragging Klaus with him. 

 

“That was three excuses in one breath. Which one is it?” Ben asked, amused. 

 

Klaus thought. Out of the three, there was only one that might actually work on these men with too much time on their hands. 

 

“I’ll finish it later?” He tried. 

 

Diego laughed under his breath, and Klaus could feel Ben’s amusement by the way that he dropped his head on Klaus’s shoulder and then pressed a kiss onto the side of his neck. Klaus squirmed away from it. 

 

Normally, he encouraged all the touchy-feely. But right now, Ben was his enemy and Klaus had to stay strong. 

 

“Alright.” Ben said amused, pulling away and leaning back against the chair. His hands remained firmly on Klaus’s hips and lightly teased the birdlike bones there. Klaus forced himself not to curve back into Ben’s heat. This was a goddamn war. 

 

“Are we going to do this the easy way or the hard way, little brother?” Diego asked, pulling Klaus’s bowl towards himself.  

 

“I ate already, Ben’s just being unreasonable.” Klaus threw his most pitiful look at Diego, imploring at him with wide eyes. “He’s trying to get me fat. He just wants to be the sexiest bitch in the house.” 

 

“Ben, how could you.” Diego said dryly. 

 

“You got me.” Ben said dryly. “And we started him off with half a bowl. He ate about five bites and we’re here now.” 

 

This snitch. 

 

In front of them, Diego was looking more amused than ready to jump to Klaus’s aid against his clearly evil back-from-the-dead brother. 

 

“Klaus,” Diego started in a reasonable tone, “This is a quarter bowl of soup. You could drink this in about half a minute if you just stopped talking and drank it down. Technically you don’t even need a spoon for this, it's basically broth.” 

 

“It’s  _ cold _ .” Klaus said, throwing the bowl an affronted look and then pouting miserably at Diego. 

 

Diego sat back. 

 

“Will you eat it if I warm it up?” He asked.

 

Klaus thought. 

 

“....No.” 

 

“ _ Klaus _ .” 

 

“I’m really  _ really  _ not hungry anymore.” Klaus stressed. 

 

He really wasn’t. He might have been clean for a few weeks now, but that didn’t mean that he, on occasion, didn’t have bad days. If there was anything his body wanted him to put in his mouth right now, it was a small pill. Not watery broth. But since it was strongly recommended that he refuse any and all pills, his body was getting its revenge by refusing everything else. It was a vicious circle. 

 

“You’re getting awfully skinny, kid.” Diego said, narrowing his eyes at Klaus’s collarbones.

 

“Perfect size for Ben to cuddle with!” Klaus chirped with a large smile. 

 

Ben huffed behind him. 

 

“I’d hold you even if you were the size of an elephant.” Ben said. 

 

“Benny!” Klaus wiggled in Ben’s hold until Ben gave him leeway and then turned sideways and curled into Ben’s warmth, pulling his legs in so he was curled upright in the fetal position in Ben’s lap. “You’re so sweet to me.” He cooed. He slipped his chilled bare feet under Ben’s thigh.

 

“I’d love it if you were sweet to me and finished your food.” Ben countered, not protesting the change in position. 

 

Klaus pouted at him. 

 

“What’s going on Klaus? You want something else? I’ll make you whatever you want, huh? Just name it.” Diego tried. 

 

Okay. So it was possible that his occasional issue of body getting nauseous at the sight of food was becoming a tad bit more frequent. Apparently to the point of alarming the mother hens in his life. 

 

“Ecstasy.” Even as he said it, Klaus was throwing up in hands in a playful gesture, “Just kidding! Just kidding, don’t go all Luther on me!”

 

“Klaus this is serious.” Ben said, in his most serious of voices. 

 

“Just talk to us. Tell me whats really going on and I won’t make Ben hold you down while I pour this down your throat.” Diego said, only mildly threateningly. 

 

Klaus blinked. 

 

“That was an option?” 

 

“ _ Klaus _ .” Diego growled.  

 

“Food hurts today.” Klaus blurted out. 

 

Diego blinked. Behind him, Ben shifted so he was holding Klaus more carefully. 

 

“You feel...sick?” Diego asked, looking like he was struggling to understand. 

 

“Do you feel nauseous?” Ben asked simultaneously. 

 

Klaus blinked at the sudden intense focus of attention on his person. He curled in further and then buried his head into Ben’s sweatshirt. He could  _ feel  _ the silent conversation his brothers were having over his head. He waited. 

 

“Alright,” Ben said softly. “Arms around my neck.” 

 

Klaus immediately slipped his hands and clasped them behind Ben, and Ben stood, easily supporting Klaus’s weight. They walked up the stairs and then some more, Klaus didn’t particularly care where they ended up as long as Ben didn’t leave. His head was still buried in Ben’s shoulder and the darkness and warmth he found there was comforting. He could hear Diego’s nearly silent footsteps following them. 

 

Ben settled down again, not displacing Klaus for a single second, and Klaus peeked up to see that they had made camp in the den where they all gravitated to when they needed some company. Ben had them down on the couch facing the rest of the room. Diego plopped down beside them. 

 

“What are you craving right now?” Diego asked, not a hint of accusation in his voice. 

 

“Mostly E.” Klaus admitted. “Though I wouldn’t mind anything that would take me out of my head either. I feel... _ everything _ . It’s not great. Everything I think about circles back to it.”

 

Diego and Ben exchanged a look. Klaus sighed. Well, it's not like he expected his  _ not recovering from a drug addiction  _ brothers to be able to fully understand his  _ recovering from a drug addiction  _ problems. Maybe if he articulated better…

 

“Well.” Diego started, “It's not a drug...but I’ve always wanted to watch all the fast and furious movies. The ones with the cars? Heard of them?” 

 

Klaus and Ben looked at him startled. Well, more, horrified. 

 

“You’ve never watched them?” Klaus exclaimed. 

 

“Never had a chance too.” Diego shrugged. 

 

“Dude, you don’t know what you’re missing out on.” Ben said eagerly, “Klaus and I watched them like a  _ dozen  _ times.” 

 

“Movie marathon time!” Klaus crowed. “Let's do this!”

 

“Yeah? You don’t mind watching again?” Diego pressed innocently. 

 

“Are you kidding? Dom is my  _ jam _ .” Klaus said, bouncing a little in Ben’s lap. Diego could see his bony limbs jabbing into Ben. Ben manfully held steady through it. 

 

“Lets queue up this bad boy then.” Diego cheered. 

 

He shot off a text to Five and then pulled up the first of the series on the fancy new set up that Allison insisted they install in the room. 

 

Halfway through the first movie, of Ben watching silently, Diego actually interested, and Klaus babbling excitedly at Diego for details to keep an eye on, Five appeared. 

 

He was holding a large bowl of popcorn and some drinks. 

 

“I saved the world, and now I’ve been reduced to fetching snacks for you all? Such great thanks I get.” He huffed quietly. 

 

“Shut up and sit down.” Diego said affectionately, before pulling Five into the small space left on the couch. With Klaus still firmly ensconced under a blanket and in Ben’s lap, there was space for all four of them. It helped that Five was tiny. 

 

Diego grabbed the bowl of popcorn and tossed a kernel in his mouth before shooting a glance at Ben. 

 

“Oh my god! Oh my god! He looks so young in this!” Klaus crowed, eyes glued to the screen which showed a young Paul Walker.

 

Ben shot Diego a thumbs up. 

 

It took eight movies, four bathroom breaks, all day, but Klaus unknowingly finished an entire bowl of popcorn and two drinks stuffed with electrolytes and vitamins. 

 

Ben and Diego air highfived over Klaus’s sleeping body on the couch when it was all over. Damn right they accomplished their mission. 

  
  



End file.
